The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-525586 describes a light-emitting element including: a semiconductor body including a region having n-type conductivity and a region having p-type conductivity which is disposed on a portion of the region having n-type conductivity excluding a predetermined region; a first insulation layer disposed on the semiconductor structure and having a plurality of openings therein; a second contact connected to the region having n-type conductivity through some of the plurality of openings; a first contact connected to the region having p-type conductivity through other ones of the plurality of openings; a first connection layer connected to the first contact; and a second connection layer connected to the second contact. In this light-emitting element, the first connection layer and the second connection layer are formed to cover a predetermined portion of the region having n-type conductivity exposed from the region having p-type conductivity in a plan view (i.e., when viewed from a side on which contacts are formed).